


OLIMPO

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Bromance to Romance, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Pain, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: «Los dioses no mueren».Para Ash Lynx eso se traduce como un reto que deberá cumplir.Ash sabe que no será fácil pero tiene que intentarlo para ser libre. Por desgracia sus planes se verán frustrados por un pequeño detalle: él es el cebo que Dino Golzine usará para terminar con la guerra entre familias.Su cabeza ahora tiene precio pero su libertad jamás.*«¿Sabes por qué me gusta la lluvia?», pronunció débilmente, extendió la mano hacia el cielo y sonrió. «Porque puedo ocultar mis lágrimas...nadie nota cuando lloro si estoy debajo de la lluvia».
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji





	1. 0: Lo que las personas no quieren ver

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Escenas de violencia explícita | Mención de abuso sexual | Mención no gráfica ni explícita de casos de pedófila | Escenas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad del espectador. Todo lo anterior se relata con fines literarios, sin el afán de promover dichas conductas. Se recomienda discreción.
> 
> ⚜
> 
> De paso me disculpo si me lee algún fanático de la mitología griega, mi objetivo no es ser arraigada a las relaciones de ella, sino que sus nombres —Zeus, Hades, Hércules, etc— son simples seudónimos de nuestros protagonistas para marcar, deliberadamente, su estatus sobre el del resto de la población.
> 
> Aclarado lo anterior, agradezco que le den una oportunidad al fic.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

La primera mujer que apareció en mi vida me sonrió como solo una mujer le sonríe al fruto que tanto deseó. Un fruto sembrado con amor, esperado con afecto y cultivado con sacrificio.

Puedo asegurar que las veces que la vi sonreír de ese modo no suman más que los dedos de mis manos y pies juntos. A pesar de que ella era la luz de mi vida, no era ingenua.

Ella se encargó de hacerme ver el mundo como lo veía, dándome más de mil razones para no mostrar esa clase de sonrisa a cualquiera.

_Las personas son ciegas_, solía decir mientras tiraba de mi mano para cruzar la calle, no importa si usan gafas o su vista es impecable. _Son ciegas, como tu._

Ceguera e ingenuidad iban de la mano, con una corta vida construida por seis años, yo era todo eso para ella. Y no, no diré que mi madre me aborrecía por caer en su extraño concepto. Al contrario, ella me amaba y gracias a mi ceguera nata, se encargó de cuidarme sin cruzar la línea de lo obsesivo o exagerado.

Así logré tener una infancia relativamente normal y feliz. No hubieron bravucones molestos o adultos con miradas lascivas.

Ella hizo tan bien su trabajo que, cuando dejé mi ceguera de lado, tuve que arrodillarme frente a su tumba y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho para contener mi ingenuidad y pureza por más años de lo que la sociedad permitía.

A la edad de dieciséis años dejé las gafas de lado y los lentes de contacto fueron mi salvación, lo que nadie me advirtió fue que con ese cambio insignificante mi vida también rotaría 180°.

Un día ella dejó de respirar, me gustaría decir que lo hizo desde la comodidad de su cama, cubierta por mi amor y por el de sus nietos, muy futuros nietos. Pero no fue así, tuvo un fatídico final donde la sangre y el dolor se encargaron de dejarla a ella y a nuestro vestíbulo como una pintura digna de Picasso.

Ella no era ciega, sabía cosas, conocía sobre la oscuridad y los misterios de la vida. Esa fue su condena.

Mi madre era trabajadora social en Minato, Tokio. El barrio que solía frecuentar debido a los casos que seguía era Roppongi_,_ en un inicio el sitio era peligroso por los _Yakuza _pero estos fueron desplazados por la mafia nigeriana.

Una investigación del _Japan Times_ aseguró que aunque en los bares y clubes nocturnos existía alteración de bebidas, no se les podía ligar con actividad criminal.

Detalle que no tiene mucho sentido ya que cosas atroces sucedían en los sótanos y callejuelas más solitarias, y mi madre fue testigo de ello.

En ese punto comencé a _ver_ el mundo como ella lo _veía_, ya no busqué oscuridad en una habitación con las luces apagadas o en una noche sin luna, busqué la oscuridad en cada persona.

Cuando los medios de comunicación tienen por primicia un atroz asesinato, suelen llamar al hombre que lo cometió «monstruo», incluso tintan su historia como si fuera una novela de_ Allan Poe_. Creo que esto es un total desacierto que la sociedad no quiere aceptar.

No es un monstruo.

Es un hombre.

Fue tu vecino.

Tu compañero de trabajo.

O el tío con el que compartiste un par de copas en la cena de Año Nuevo.

Hay oscuridad en él tal y como existe oscuridad en ti o en mi. Hubo oscuridad dentro de mi madre y en el padre que no conocí, también la habrá en el hijo que quizá tendré.

Hay algo peor que un monstruo, algo más real que camina en las calles a plena luz del día.

Somos nosotros, los seres humanos.

Y somos tan ciegos como para verlo o creerlo.

No queremos ver la maldad contenida en nuestra sociedad, preferimos mirar a otro lado, buscando luz en momentos efímeros y sin sentido, persuadiendo a otros para que formen un vínculo con nosotros y así crear más seres ciegos que, o terminan por heredar nuestra ceguera o por sucumbir a la oscuridad que tanto nos empeñamos en ignorar.

La vida no es cruel, las personas que la vivimos lo somos.

He decidido ya no ser un ciego más, dejaré de sonreír con ingenuidad y buscaré mi camino en las sombras.

* * *

La mariposa se posa sobre la puerta del cuarto provocando que no tenga ánimo para salir, lo hace también en mi pecho cuando tengo la intención de levantarme o cuando el teléfono suena, pierdo el interés en todo.

¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?

Nadie lo entiende, incluso yo quien se siente de esta maldita manera.

Simplemente prefiero aislarme, alejarme del resto antes de que ellos se percaten de la mariposa negra que me acompaña, antes de que me observen con sus miradas llenas de lástima y extrañeza.

No lo entenderían.

_«No tienes motivos para sentirse así»._

¡Lo sé!

Eso lo vuelve más agónico, ¿acaso me estoy ahogando en un vaso medio lleno?

No le tengo miedo a la muerte, de hecho, comienzo a creer que es la única salida para desvanecer a la mariposa negra. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir viviendo si es justamente esa acción la que me causa pavor?

Causa una terrible taquicardia en mi, un nudo en la garganta y esa horrenda sensación de estar muriendo lentamente.

¿No es simplemente mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas?

Lo peor de todo es que nadie se percata de ello, es cierto, en silencio pido a gritos su ayuda pero me gustaría que alguien entrara a la habitación sin prejuicio alguno sobre la mariposa negra.

Alguien que me tendiera su mano desinteresadamente, alguien que me diera ánimos, los ánimos que necesito, que perdí y ansío recuperar. Pero todos se dejan guiar por las máscaras que porto, las sonrisas falsas, los intentos de convivencia, los fallidos proyectos y las bromas sin sentido.

_«Eres egoísta»_, me repito cada maldito segundo cuando deseo ayuda.

Soy egoísta por querer que alguien me ayude, claro, como si alguien fuera a dejar de mirar en sus asuntos para preocuparse en los míos. Como si a alguien realmente le importara lo que sucede en mi interior, en mi podrido y nefasto interior donde solo hay vacío existencial.

Así que cada que alguien me pregunta sobre mi estado de ánimo suelo ser evasivo, admito que incluso grosero, no tienen derecho a ser tan hipócritas y fingir que se interesan en mi cuando no lo hacen.

Poco a poco, lenta y agónicamente llegué a esto. Noches de insomnio y, por supuesto, pensamientos mortales. Pensamientos donde la única manera de alejar a la mariposa negra es muriendo.

Hay días donde la mariposa es diminuta, puedo sobrellevarla, pero en otros, donde es tan enorme y se azota contra las paredes...

Ahí es cuando pienso que no puedo más.

La mariposa negra no se irá hasta que yo lo haga.

Okumura, Eiji. "Lo que las personas no quieren ver y una mariposa que se cuela en mi cuarto cada tarde". _Memorias Olvidadas. _Ed. Ágata Prince. Nueva York: Longman, 2018. 113-115


	2. 1: Después de la lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚜Olimpo ⚜
> 
> El Olimpo es la red de mafiosos más grande y poderosa del planeta, los integrantes más destacados de dicha red reciben el nombre de los Dioses del Olimpo, siendo Zeus la máxima autoridad.
> 
> El mundo, actualmente, está en manos de los Dioses del Olimpo por lo que la justicia no aplica para ellos.
> 
> La moneda que hace que se mueva este bajo mundo es el Psique, cuyo valor por pieza predomina entre los cien y doscientos mil dólares. Solo los Dioses tienen permitido pagar con el Psique, se cree que es una muestra de confianza si un Dios paga con un Psique a un Siervo —trabajadores de bajo rango—.
> 
> Los seudónimos que se le otorgan a cada integrante del Olimpo son a elección de dicho miembro, se les recomienda que busquen al dios de la mitología con el que más empaticen ya que será su segundo nombre hasta el día de su muerte. Algunos miembros se burlan de esto al escoger un nombre que no tiene que ver con la mitología griega, un claro ejemplo de esto es Afrodita, quien decidió nombrar «Edén» a su casa de prostitución.
> 
> Es muy común que solo un integrante por familia sea un Dios del Olimpo, por lo que para referirse a estas en lugar de decir «de la familia Golzine», usan la expresión «de la familia del gran Zeus».
> 
> Las diversas familias pertenecientes al Olimpo se rigen por una lista de leyes que se debe seguir al pie de la letra, de lo contrario se paga un alto precio como castigo. A continuación les presento un pequeño fragmento de dichas leyes:
> 
> ➳Responderé al llamado de Zeus cuando sea convocado.
> 
> ➳No mataré en tierras de Zeus.
> 
> ➳No me enamoraré de las ninfas del Edén.
> 
> ➳Cualquier relación amorosa queda estrictamente prohibida, a menos que Zeus diga lo contrario.
> 
> El Olimpo, como un sitio en el mapa, se encuentra ubicado en la Biblioteca de Santa Genoveva. Y solo es utilizado para llevar a cabo reuniones de gran importancia convocadas por Zeus.
> 
> ⚜ Edén ⚜
> 
> La casa de prostitución más cara del mundo, dirigida por la bella Afrodita y punto de reunión para los trabajadores de las más de cincuenta familias afiliadas al Olimpo.
> 
> ⚜ Conflicto entre familias ⚜
> 
> La familia de Zeus está en constante conflicto con la familia de Hermes, ambas familias quieren el poder del Olimpo y se han embarcado en una guerra fría donde ambas, poco a poco, van ganando aliados. Se cree que el mayor aliado de Hermes es Hércules. Una persona perteneciente a la misma familia pero con la tarea de matar a Prometeo, el mercenario más importante para Zeus. Ya que una vez que Prometeo esté muerto, Hermes podrá derrotar a Zeus.
> 
> Se desconoce el rostro de Hércules por lo que hay una gran recompensa para quien pueda descubrir su identidad.

En días como este me mantengo distante de las personas que me rodean, simplemente observo las gotas de lluvia que se deslizan por el ventanal de la sala, recordando, divagando e incluso fantaseando.

A veces imagino que él está a mi lado, el recuerdo de su cálida mano invade todo mi ser para después desaparecer como el frío fantasma que es.

Hoy he decidido evocar su recuerdo a través de las palabras escritas, sé que no soy el único que quiere que su legado siga en pie, expresarlo de manera escrita quizá ayude a tranquilizarme.

O sólo desate una tormenta.

O quizá sólo sea el capricho de un escritor de retratar su trágica vida en un fallido intento de desvanecer al fantasma que lo persigue cada día de lluvia.

Cualquiera de las tres es una acertada opción.

Pero no tengo inspiración para escribir.

La emoción que alguna vez sentí ante al contacto entre la pluma y el papel ha desaparecido. Mi motivación es nula y la insatisfacción oportuna.

Me han ofrecido escribir biografías, guiones e incluso una columna en uno de los periódicos más destacados y famosos del siglo pero ante todo me he negado.

Quiero reencontrarme, escribir con la misma fuerza que un huracán y hacer llegar fortuitas emociones para quienes más lo necesiten, pero simplemente mi bloqueo no me permite dar ni un paso para atrás.

Por eso intentaré encontrar lo que perdí a través de él, de su historia, de la pasión que escapaba de su mirada. Espero poder retratarlo como es debido, por la memoria de ambos y por la fuerza de su voluntad, por haber llegado tan lejos en una historia sin futuro.

Iniciar desde el principio sería aburrido, sin sentido a mi parecer, no hay mucha lógica en lo que sucedió antes de ese día de lluvia por eso haré caso omiso a los paradigmas de redacción y contaré lo que a mi me interesa.

Les contaré cómo un hombre puede perderse en un abismo sin fondo y salir de él, aunque el final no sea el esperado, ni el deseado.

* * *

Había _algo_ que le hacía odiar las visitas al hospital, quizá era el olor a cloro y paracetamol, los albos y extensos corredores, las luces blancas e incluso podría ser la presencia de la joven enfermera que le saludaba cada que aparecía por ahí.

No estaba seguro.

Pero tenía la certeza de que con cada visita Griffin —sólo _quizá_, por ser una posibilidad— le odiara menos, por eso se obligaba a estar cada viernes por la tarde en la habitación 112 de aquel hospital de clase media.

No tenía muchos fondos de reserva para tenerlo en un hospital _mejor_, tampoco se quería arriesgar a dejarlo en un viejo cuarto de azotea para que lo atendiese un médico clandestino y pudiera contraer alguna infección. Era preferible que estuviera ahí, en esa habitación compartida, siendo atendido por una amable enfermera.

Ningún lugar era seguro, hecho irrefutable, pero aquel sitio emanaba una aura de paz para Griffin que incluso él, siendo su hermano menor, no podía imitar.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo primero que vio fue la cama cerca de la puerta perfectamente tendida y vacía mientras que la de Griffin yacía desordenada, con las sábanas revueltas. También hacía falta la presencia de su hermano por lo que se dignó a girarse para preguntarle a la joven enfermera que, por alguna extraña razón, permanecía detrás de él regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con cuidado, temía lo peor, pero por la sonrisa de la enfermera se obligó a tranquilizarse.

La joven apenas y pudo abrir la boca para cuando Griffin apareció en el umbral de la puerta en su silla de ruedas acompañado por otra enfermera. Griffin había ignorado su presencia por completo y se centraba en una cámara que permanecía en sus manos a la par que charlaba con la mujer sobre lo contento que se hallaba al tener tal artefacto en sus manos.

Ash sonrió de lado, era la primera vez en meses que veía sonreír a su hermano de forma genuina, se lamentaba un poco no ser él su motivo de alegría pero lo compensaba el hecho de verle _bien_.

Griffin vislumbró la presencia del rubio al fondo de la habitación, alzó la cabeza y, para sorpresa de todos, le sonrío. Ash se mantuvo perplejo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y saludar a su hermano con un gesto de mano, algo sutil que no revelaba la verdadera emoción que ardía dentro de él.

—Estaba pensando en que debería conseguir un oficio y justo llegó esto a mí —comentó el castaño con alegría, la enfermera tiró de la silla para posicionarlo justo en frente de Ash y al instante Griffin le tendió la cámara.

El menor la sujetó con cuidado a la par que la examinaba fingiendo interés, había visto varias cámaras de ese estilo en aparadores con etiquetas de cantidades exorbitantes, no entendía como un aparato así había caído en manos de su hermano. Sentía curiosidad pero preguntarle sería caer en lo mismo de siempre, en el propio error que él cometió y seguía cometiendo.

Como las veces que Dino le obligaba a usar ridículos trajes para las reuniones con los demás «dioses» y olvidaba cambiarse antes de llegar a casa, Griffin le preguntaba seguido si aquello era un _regalo_ de Dino y él siempre respondía a la defensiva. Aquello sólo en un universo paralelo donde la maldad gobernara sería un regalo, en su realidad era claro símbolo de que él servía como propiedad y objeto de lujo para el cabecilla del Olimpo.

Incluso la propia presencia de Griffin en aquel hospital era recordatorio de que Dino Golzine lo tenía en la mira, usaba su título de Zeus para hacerse respetar pero la realidad era que estaba encaprichado con él y se aprovechaba de ello.

Recordaba las leyes fundamentales del Olimpo, una de ellas dictaba atender el llamado de Zeus sea cual fuera el caso, Ash procuraba no ignorar _demasiado_ aquella regla, tanteaba el límite de esta por medio de retrasos, diez, quince e incluso treinta minutos tarde y nunca había castigo. Pero el día que se le ocurrió ir más lejos tuvo que abstenerse a las consecuencias, una de ellas era ver a su hermano con un par de balas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Aquel era el motivo por el cual Griffin estaba furioso con Ash, creía que su hermano se encontraba en una extraña y asquerosa relación con el jefe de la mafia, ignoraba todos los por menores como el constante abuso que Ash sufrió gracias a Dino desde los diez años, los vídeos explícitos y el Olimpo.

Creía que las balas en su cuerpo eran sólo una manera tóxica de retener a Ash, incluso varias veces habló con él para huir de aquel lugar, buscar un refugio y en determinado caso regresar a _casa_. Pero Ash se abstenía a hablar con la verdad, de lo delicada que era su posición ante todo eso y el como huir sólo empeoraría las cosas.

No había manera de huir, todo el mundo estaba tapizado con algún miembro del Olimpo, incluso se burlaba de aquellos que creían que estar en la mafia conllevaba usar ropa elegante y traer consigo siempre metralletas y cosas por el estilo, estar metido en eso era más complejo. Podía ser cualquiera, desde un funcionario del gobierno hasta un profesor de literatura de alguna renombrada universidad. No había estereotipo alguno que estar dentro y, por ende, cualquier persona podía ser tu enemigo.

El Olimpo era como aquella leyenda urbana de los _Illuminati_ o de las sociedades alienígenas infiltradas en la Tierra, se decía que aquella extraña secta alienígena manejaba al mundo desde las sombras, pues el Olimpo era justo eso pero con gente real. Nada de reptilianos provenientes de Marte o de cruzas mestizas entre terrícolas y algún alienígena, los miembros eran más reales y terroríficos; eran humanos, humanos con deseos, malicia y egocentrismo.

Al parecer a Dino no le bastaba con ser el titiritero del mundo, tenía que hacer uso de sus lujos y mantener a Ash en sus filas pudiendo tener a cualquiera.

Una decisión estúpida si se lo preguntaban al rubio, él ya tenía en proceso sus planes para destruir todo aquel sistema, incluso le costaría su vida pero lo aceptaba. Era preferible morir libre que vivir siendo un peón más de las jugadas de Golzine.

Tras varios segundos de silencio Griffin le arrebató el aparato a Ash frunciendo el ceño, tenía la sensación de que su hermano no aceptaba ninguna de sus decisiones y por eso mismo decidió entrar en negocios turbios. Para desgracia de Ash, él nunca tuvo la opción de entrar o no al Olimpo, simplemente fue arrastrado.

—¿Sabes? No era necesario que vinieras a visitarme, tuve buena y mejor compañía —masculló Griffin por lo bajo.

Ash lo observó en silencio, no quería iniciar una nueva pelea con su hermano, no quería que fuera en ese momento, no cuando en un rato más tendría que tomar una decisión de suma importancia. Quería estar relajado, suspiró y tras la salida de las enfermeras se dignó a hablar.

—_¿Tuve? _—preguntó—. Creí que te referías a las enfermeras.

Griffin colocó la cámara sobre su cama y observó de soslayo la otra que permanecía vacía y ordenada, de inmediato sonrió con tristeza.

—Mi compañero —respondió mirando fijamente a Ash—. También fue hospitalizado por una hermosa bala proveniente de alguna arma de la mafia —añadió cínicamente. Ash se mantuvo con una mirada monótona, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer—. ¡No puedes seguir así!

El rubio ignoró la petición de su hermano, su celular había vibrado y tenía un mensaje de Marvin —uno de los siervos de Dino— le ordenaba que estuviera en la oficina de Dino en menos de treinta minutos. Ash hizo una mueca y observó a Griffin quien ahora se mostraba dolido.

—Si tienes que irte, vete —masculló mirando ahora la cama de su ex-compañero—. Lo dieron de alta hoy, no dudo que me visite después así que no tienes que pararte por aquí de nuevo —añadió.

El menor se fue sin decir palabra alguna, incluso no hizo ruido al salir, Griffin no se percató de su ausencia hasta que la enfermera regresó con la intención de ayudarle a subir a la cama.

Ash caminó hecho una furia por todo el hospital, tanto era su enojo que ni siquiera se percató que llovía hasta que iba a mitad del estacionamiento, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se detuvo frente al cruce, no había alto ni autos pasando por esa zona, simplemente quería un momento para pensar con claridad.

Su siguiente movimiento sería esa tarde, la decisión crucial para dar inicio al fin del Olimpo pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza no se sentía seguro. Una de sus cualidades era justamente pensar y analizar con cuidado cada minúsculo detalle para usarlo a su favor pero teniendo en mente la reacción de Griffin no podía más que maldecir y pensar en el futuro. En concreto su futuro.

Viendo la reacción de Griffin se preguntaba si cuando muriese él estaría en su funeral, o si el enojo de su hermano tan siquiera le permitiría que le hiciera un entierro digno, y ya en esos temas pensaba en cómo moriría.

Tenía la esperanza que sería después de que Dino lo hiciera, claro, eso considerando que todo fuera maravillosamente bien. También pensaba en la forma, ¿sería por un disparo? ¿Tortura? ¿Asfixia?

Todas esos pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza provocando que no estuviera en su mejor momento, debía tranquilizarse pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Salió de aquel trance cuando las gotas de lluvia dejaron de impactar contra su cuerpo, alzó la cabeza y se encontró debajo de un paraguas transparente, la vista desde ese punto tan bajo hacia la frialdad de un cielo brumoso era magnífico. La persona que sostenía el paraguas hizo un movimiento con el objeto en símbolo de querer dárselo, Ash bajó la mirada hacia la mano del dueño de este y tomó el paraguas aún desconcertado.

Después concentró la mirada al frente y se encontró con un rostro pálido, era un chico, lucía menor que él y contaba con rasgos asiáticos, cabello turmalina y ojos profundos. El chico sonrió y antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar, un _Chevrolet camaro_ —con pinta de ser antiguo— se detuvo frente a ellos.

Por un momento el rubio creyó que era un auto enviado por Dino para que llegara a tiempo a su reunión pero eso conllevaría demasiada amabilidad de parte del hombre, cuando pedía que fueran por él las cosas eran más violentas.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y de ahí salió un hombre con rasgos similares a los del chico, exclamó algo que sonaba como japonés y subió al auto. El chico corrió para subirse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de despedida a Ash.

El auto desapareció al doblar esquina.

* * *

La temporada de Diciembre a Marzo tenía una peculiar taza de asesinatos, era excesivamente alta y sólo un diez por ciento contaba con resolución en un juzgado. El resto permanecían en archivos como «Casos sin resolver» y se adjudicaba esto gracias a la propia temporada de intensa lluvia y nieve.

La mayoría de estos crímenes eran ejecutados a la intemperie y esas condiciones climatológicas en lugar de ayudar a conservar las pruebas, las arruinaba.

Entre el detective Jenkins y Charlie no sabían qué detalle de aquel hallazgo era peor, cuando algunos oficiales al fin pudieron apartar el contenedor de basura sobre el cadáver fue Charlie quien tuvo que voltearse para no vomitar por lo horrendo de la escena. Había visto muchos cadáveres en su vida, incluso hallados en situaciones peores que ese, pero el motín del día era peculiar.

Se trataba del cadáver de un niño de a lo mucho ocho años, tenía una pijama azul con estampado de dinosaurios y los pantalones hasta la rodilla, no hacía falta fijarse en la sangre de su parte baja ni de los moretones en su rostro. Gracias a la lluvia tenía restos de hojas a lo largo de su cuerpo pero se descartaba la idea de que el crimen hubiese sido cometido ahí ya que debajo del cadáver había una sábana blanca con manchas de sangre, lo que dictaba que habían transportado el cadáver hasta ese sitio.

Sin duda la escena era horrible y por lo mismo no tardaron en resonar los murmullos y los reclamos cuando un hombre llegó hasta el cadáver con un café en mano y mostrándose indiferente ante la escena.

—¡Señor, usted no puede estar aquí!—exclamó uno de los oficiales a cargo de resguardar el perímetro.

Como respuesta, el hombre alzó su mano libre mostrando que tenía el extremo de un par de esposas atada a su muñeca a la par que se agachaba frente al niño.

—Soy la _mascota_ del comisario, cualquier duda o reclamación directamente a él —habló en voz alta para hacerse escuchar pero poco a poco fue bajando el tono hasta quedar en solo un susurro que él y los otros dos detectives fueron capaces de escuchar—. No hay signos de estrangulamiento...

—Disculpe, ¿se puede saber quién es usted y qué hace aquí?—preguntó Charlie mostrándose molesto por la actitud del hombre.

—¿Conocen la identidad del chico? —El hombre le ignoró sin apartar la mirada del cadáver.

Jenkins asintió y le tendió un reporte, acción que sólo hizo enfurecer más a Charlie, ¿se perdía de algo?

El reporte era sobre la desaparición de un menor, este se había emitido una semana antes del hallazgo del cadáver y como última referencia del niño se tenía anotado que se le vio con uno de los inquilinos del mismo edificio donde vivía. El hombre frunció el ceño al notar que no se daba el nombre de dicho inquilino, se puso de pie y le tendió el café a Jenkins quien lo recibió dudoso.

—¿Interrogaron al «inquilino»? —cuestionó.

Charlie bufó y asintió. No podía creer que un hombre desconocido llegará de la nada a cuestionar su trabajo e investigación, ese caso era de ellos, no había motivo para incluir a alguien más.

—¿Y porqué no está su declaración? —replicó mostrándose disgustado.

—Es...complicado. Se trata de líder de una pandilla callejera...Ash apenas y quiso hablar del incidente —respondió Jenkins dándole un sorbito al café y ganándose un codazo de parte de Charlie, se suponía que no debían revelar más detalles.

El hombre alzó una ceja y asintió.

—Ya veo. —De pronto alzó la mano haciendo tintinear la esposa en el aire—. ¡Listo! Pueden llevarme a mi _celda_ —exclamó mostrándose alegre.

Tanto Charlie como Jenkins compartieron una mirada de cansancio y melancolía, lo difícil estaba a punto de comenzar, tras el termino de temporada de lluvia, sin duda más cadáveres saldrían a la luz.

Mujeres jóvenes, niños y algunos hombres pero predominaban los dos primeros, la razón estaba más que palpable en el aire y se trataba del llamado «Edén», un prostíbulo de alto renombre en el submundo, sólo se conocía su existencia pero se desconocía por completo su ubicación ya que solía cambiar periódicamente de instalaciones.

Se decía que era dirigido por una mujer cuyo alias era «Afrodita», las pocas declaraciones sobre ella repetían lo mismo, una mujer rusa de mediana edad que era la protegida de Dino Golzine. 

La policía infirió que aquella mujer era la ex-esposa del jefe de la mafia rusa, la mujer tenía en sus manos interesante información sobre los negocios de su marido y se la vendió a Golzine por protección, también se decía que este sólo la mantenía a su lado gracias a que la mujer sabia administrar más que bien dicho prostíbulo trayendo cada fin de mes hermosas «ninfas» para el disfrute de sus clientes y unos cuantos niños para los deseos más oscuros de su protector.

Para desgracia de ambos detectives, por más pruebas que recolectaban enlazando los homicidios con el Edén, no había pruebas contundentes para encerrar a Dino o a la propia Afrodita, incluso se rumoreaba que uno de los altos mandos de la seguridad pública estaba metido en aquel embrollo y que por eso no se procedía nunca.

Eso sin contar el resto de crímenes por los que Golzine se caracterizaba, se tenía la sensación de que trataban con algo más grande pero nunca se llegaba a una conjetura correcta y acertada, todo en lo que se basaban eran en rumores, más y más rumores.

Sin duda la justicia no iba de la mano con ese sistema judicial.


End file.
